I'm Not Even Gonna Ask
by Saja
Summary: This is the fith episode in my fy guys conversation thread.... just look around... you'll find the rest... they're quite.... interesting, so you must read and tell me what you think! =^-^=


This is the continuation of a long line of…. Interesting conversations my friend and I had….. just read….   
Things get even worse… if that's at all possible…. Oi vey….  
  
C-MJ: nihao  
Tasuki fang girl: hi  
C-MJ: coming to jo-chan's on sat?  
Tasuki fang girl: yup!  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: SUGOI NO DA!  
Tasuki fang girl: you bringing the monk with ya?  
C-MJ: i've been hanging around chich-kun WAY too long  
C-MJ: he's starting to affect my speech, nan no da  
C-MJ: see?  
Tasuki fang girl: ha!  
C-MJ: i'll try  
C-MJ: he's . . . . *smirk* tired . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: .....  
C-MJ: nyeh heh heh heh heh . . .  
C-MJ: *evil Kaoru laughter*  
C-MJ: GAH!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: you guys had your culture club meeting today, didn't you?  
Tasuki fang girl: not that was on tuesday  
C-MJ: drat  
C-MJ: aren't they on thursdays too?  
Tasuki fang girl: no  
Tasuki fang girl: the next meeting is th 18th  
Tasuki fang girl: it's a tuesday  
C-MJ: rats  
C-MJ: i work on tuesdays so i can't come to the meetings then  
Tasuki fang girl: awww  
Tasuki fang girl: ;_;  
C-MJ: *booboo face*  
C-MJ: which of course warrants a hug!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: DAAAAAAAA!  
C-MJ: itai nan no da . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: hahahahahaha  
C-MJ: *nurses bruise ribs*  
C-MJ: and of course that baka-bandit is NO help whatsoever, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: :P  
C-MJ: Chichiri: * glare *  
C-MJ: well, no da?  
C-MJ: a little help for a friend in need, ne?  
C-MJ: MJ: * HUG HUG HUG HUG HUG *  
Tasuki fang girl: What can i do? I'm stuck here  
Tasuki fang girl: literally  
C-MJ: MJ: hehehe! you're BOTH stuck!  
C-MJ: and it can't be that bad  
C-MJ: with what i've heard from sara, you've got it pretty good, tas-chan  
Tasuki fang girl: women are a pain in the ass!  
C-MJ: MJ: -.-* ~FUME~  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: watch what you say Tasuki dear, or punishment might be in order  
C-MJ: *turns into Nizûno Mikomi*  
C-MJ: *brandishes sakabatou at tasuki*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Oh shit.... gomen gomen gomen... AHHHH!  
C-MJ: punishment which would seriously hinder your ability to reproduce, one might add  
C-MJ: * disturbing grin *  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
C-MJ: (BTW, Mikomi is about as EVIL as they come. Worse than Fluffy on a bad fur day.)  
C-MJ: (Thought you ought to know.)  
Tasuki fang girl: eep  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *more smiling*  
C-MJ: here, bandit bandit bandit  
C-MJ: nyeh heh heh heh heh heh . . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: gahh! (hides under sara's bed  
C-MJ: Chichiri: O.O *stares at MJ-turned-Mikomi* M-Chan, since when did you wear leather?  
C-MJ: Mikomi: -.-* tis not leather  
Tasuki fang girl: ........  
C-MJ: Chichiri: Ano, yes it is, no da  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *shrug* yoush, you caught me  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: I think Tasuki is sorry.... he's cowering under the bed. It so cute!  
C-MJ: (My alter ego has, er . . . kinky fashion sense)  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *muttering* he'd better be . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: ..... no comment  
C-MJ: a meiji era feminist is no one to be trifled with  
Tasuki fang girl: true that!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *still staring* Did I mention you look . . . DIFFERENT?  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *sword point* different HOW?  
C-MJ: Chichiri: *GULP* um . . . good!  
C-MJ: you look . . . good, no da  
Tasuki fang girl: Ha! Stupid monk!  
C-MJ: *aside* although slightly scary . . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: sooo whipped!  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *GLARE* do NOT call my monk stupid . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Tasuki run!  
C-MJ: Mikomi: Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsou Sen!  
C-MJ: (did i mention she has the same style as ken-san?)  
Tasuki fang girl: yup  
C-MJ: *bashes tasuki into the wall*  
C-MJ: *lands on her feet and sheathes the sakabatou*  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki fell onto the bed. I think he's unconcious now....  
C-MJ: should be . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: (hentai grin)  
C-MJ: sano's the only person who's ever been able to stand after that attack  
C-MJ: Chichiri: Oh dear . . . . poor tasuki, no da . . . .  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *equally hentai grin* should we leave you two alone?  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Ohohohohoho  
Tasuki fang girl: you want to leave us alone? Oh I see, so you can do hentai things with your Chichiri. It's   
all clear to me now.  
C-MJ: Mikomi: * big toothy grin * perhaps . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: ......  
C-MJ: Chichiri: O.o;;;;;;;  
Tasuki fang girl: hahaha  
C-MJ: i'm going to borrow a page from kenshins book, no da . . . .  
C-MJ: ORO~~~~~ *runs away*  
C-MJ: Mikomi: baka-houshi  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: he doesn't realize that WE CONTROL THIS WROLD!  
C-MJ: *WORLD  
C-MJ: *a wall springs into being and chichiri runs straight into it*  
Tasuki fang girl: ha  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *cringe* i didn't want to do that, i hate to see such a handsome face damaged, but . . . .  
C-MJ: i couldn't very well let him get away, now could i?  
Tasuki fang girl: no other way as i could see  
C-MJ: there you have it  
C-MJ: and now . . . . what about your bandit?  
Tasuki fang girl: he's out cold  
C-MJ: * sharp toothy grin *  
C-MJ: drat . . . . that could have been fun  
Tasuki fang girl: sprawled very erotically on my bed none the less  
C-MJ: althought kami-sama knows you haven't a hentai particle in your body, sara-san  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: so that does you exactly NO good  
Tasuki fang girl: you're mean  
Tasuki fang girl: *pout pout pout*  
C-MJ: it's true, isn't it?  
C-MJ: now, I, on the other hand . . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: i'm not going to dignify that with an answer  
C-MJ: *hentai grin worthy of miroku*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!  
C-MJ: no da  
Tasuki fang girl: ha ha sucks to be you CHichiri  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *tying the hapless monk down* that all depends on how you look at it  
C-MJ: Chichiri: ONEGAI, Mikomi-san! I'm a MONK for crying out loud, no da!  
Tasuki fang girl: ........  
C-MJ: Mikomi: precisely . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^ i love bishonen  
C-MJ: Chichiri: SWEET SUZAKU HAVE MERCY!!!  
C-MJ: no da  
C-MJ: Mikomi: oh be quiet, i haven't even done anything  
C-MJ: you're just tied to my bed, now stop whining  
C-MJ: yeesh . . . baka-houshi . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: .....  
Tasuki fang girl: now that you have him trapped..... what do you intend to do to him?......  
C-MJ: you'd think he'd never been tied to a woman's bed before . . .  
C-MJ: Chichiri: Ano . . . i haven't no da . .  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *beat* Oh . . .  
C-MJ: well, no better time than the present, ne?  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: *to sara-chan* i dunno . . . .  
C-MJ: i'm thinking dinner and a movie  
Tasuki fang girl: ha! Like i beleive that  
C-MJ: don't wanna rush things  
  
C-MJ: i've been hurt you know  
Tasuki fang girl: and tying him to the bed isn't rushing??!!  
C-MJ: Chichiri: DON'T BELIEVE HER FOR A SECOND, NO DA!  
C-MJ: M: nope *grin*  
C-MJ: Chichiri: TASUKI, HELP ME!  
C-MJ: GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
C-MJ: IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS SACRED . . . .  
C-MJ: HELP!!!!!!  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: grumble grumble.... owww... mt head hurts  
Tasuki fang girl: Damnit Chichiri how do you manage to get yourself into these fixes!?  
C-MJ: M: i bet sara can make it ALL better, ne sara-chan  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: Chichiri: i don't know . . . . heaven knows i try to live my life right, no da . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: Tasuki, I kiss your boo boo and make it all better  
C-MJ: Mikomi: *looks incredibly bored* how sweet  
C-MJ: wait, where's booboo?  
Tasuki fang girl: his head  
C-MJ: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO!  
Tasuki fang girl: he got a bump  
C-MJ: right . . . ..  
C-MJ: spoot  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o eh?  
C-MJ: gomen tas-CHAN  
C-MJ: "spoot"  
C-MJ: tis my word for "drat"  
Tasuki fang girl: oh, from angry beavers? ^__^  
Tasuki fang girl: Tasuki: Oi, Chichiri..... I have a plan.... maybe we can get away from these women.....  
C-MJ: Chichiri: ANYTHING!  
C-MJ: M: make it quick you've got less than two minutes  
C-MJ: *sits back and files fingernails*  
Tasuki fang girl: when that have the "slumber party" thing, maybe we can combine our powers and   
escape....  
C-MJ: M: doubt it . . .  
C-MJ: jo-chan wil be there too  
Tasuki fang girl: DAMNIT!  
Tasuki fang girl: That crazy nut-casse will kill us for sure!  
C-MJ: thought you'd get away easily, ne?  
C-MJ: no such luck!  
Tasuki fang girl: she's so violent!  
Tasuki fang girl: women are evil  
Tasuki fang girl: Sara: I'll take that as a compliment  
C-MJ: Chichiri: * looks like he's about to cry* she IS!!!!  
C-MJ: M: hey, i treat you pretty well, i think  
C-MJ: g2g time's up  
C-MJ signed off at 5:08:32 PM.  
  
  
~What is going on with us… why must we act this way… oh well… the next conversation is the most…   
interesting in my opinion… look out, it's coming up soon! 


End file.
